Akatsuki Randomness
by Dark Priestess Kakurine
Summary: Akatsuki crazyness
1. Missing

**My second story enjoy**

**This story is OOC and has lots of randomness**

**Tobi: Vampirekakurine-Chan does not own Naruto**

* * *

"KISAME WHERE THE HELL DID MY LITTLE SISTER GO NOW!!!"

"Geeze Sasori slow down I don't know where your little sister went…and no I did not eat her if that's what you're thinking" Kisame said as he looked at the panting Sasori.

"I was NOT thinking that and you did eat her then Hidan would have cut your stomach out just to see if she is in there." Sasori said as he started running down the Akatsuki hallway to find his sister.

"Hidan are you going to kill Sasori for loosing Sakura" Kisame asked that so-called person that stepped out of the shadows. "Maybe I will kill the Teme if he keeps on turning his back on her for more then 5 freaking minutes" Hidan said as he looked at Sasori starting to panic.

"FISHY-CHAN THERE YOU ARE!!!! I'VE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU!!!" Someone jumped on Kisame's back yelling in his ear.

"DEIDARA!! GET YOUR CRAZY BUTT OFF OF ME RIGHT THIS INSTANCE!!!"

" NEVER FISH PASTE!!! I WILL STAY ON YOU'RE BACK FOR ALL ERENITY!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA- OWWWWWWWWWW STOP HITTING ME ITACHI!!!"

"Deidara if you don't shut up with that annoying yelling of yours then I shall kill you right now do we have an understanding?" Itachi questioned and threaten the blond.

" Yes, Itachi-san".

"Good know help Sasori look for his little sister Sakura…NOW." Itachi said while he looked the pink haired girl.

"Tobi have you seen pinky around here we can't find her because of Sasori and his stupid ness Yeah"

"HEY I AM NOT STUPID DEIADARA!!!! YOU STUPID LOOKING GIRLY MAN" (I have nothing against Deidara I think he is pretty cool, but I am just bored.)

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A GIRLY MAN SASORI!? YOU STUPID PUPPET BOY YEAH!!! (I love Sasori but again this is a joke)

"EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP AND GO FIND WHERE SAKURA OR I WILL SLICE AND DICE YOU ALL!!!! Hidan yelled.

"Ohhh Hidan-Chan how many times do I have to tell you about that potty mouth of yours?" Everyone turn around to see Sakura standing munching on a cookie.

"SAKURA THERE YOU ARE!!! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN WE'VE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU!!!!! Sasori screamed running towards Sakura ready to hug her.

Sakura did a side step and Sasori went straight into the wall face first. " I was only gone for about 30 minutes and look what happens you guys destroy have of the Akatsuki base. All of you should be ashamed of yourselves...except for Itachi and Tobi who were being good boys."

"YAYYYYYYY TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!!"

"Shut it Tobi I have to deal with you and Deidara's screaming every single day."

"And Deidra" Sakura said turning to look at him "I am the only one who gets to call Kisame Fishy-Chan is that clear? Kismae instead of screaming at the top of your lungs to tell Deiara to get of your back just open a window and throw him out of it. Or you could you a water clone to get him off. Hidan I should put tape on your mouth and throw you in the closet all tied up if you keep up the bad words. Now that that's over come on Itachi and Tobi I'll get you guys some cookies and tomatoes."

* * *

**At the park in the Rain Village**

"Sakura-Chan do you think the Akatsuki Leader will kill everyone there out of his angry?" Tobi asked while sticking a cookie in his mouth. (Tobi had his mask pulled to the side so only his mouth showed) "Yeah I am going to miss my brothers though but it was all of Sasori's fault any way. I told him where I was going but he wasn't listening."

**Flash Back**

_'i'm hungry...time to buy some cookies!" Sakura sits her book down before standing up._

_"Sasori I am going to the super market down town do you want anything from there?" Sasori said nothing and continued to work on his new puppet. Sakura just looked a Sasori before walking out of the door._

**End of Flash Back**

"He is never listening to me and now he and Hidan maybe killed or tortured to death by the Akatsuki Leader…Aw well let's eat all of this food and go for a nice long walk."

* * *

**Akatsuki Hide Out**

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY BASE? IT'S RUINED!!!!" Pein asked while looking around the place noticing there was a huge hole in the wall, food on the ground, a giant smiley face on the wall, and weapons everywhere.

"Ummmm… Konoha ninjas came here and destroyed your base Leader-sama." Kisame said while trying to hide from him.

Hidan and Sasori both tried to climb out of a window.

"YOU LIAR!!! DO YOU THINK I WOULD FALL FOR SOMETHING AS STUPID AS THAT!!! YOU ALL WILL DIE TODAY!!!!!"

Konan stands in the background as she watched Pein slowly walk towards the frighten Akatsuki members, "It was nice knowing guys..even though I can't stand any of you." she waves at them.

All the remained Akatsuki members were scared have way to death. Even Hidan was scared. Then we never heard from Kisame, Sasori, Hidan, That plant man name's I can't remember, and Deidara. There were only two people who lived. Kiasme and that plant guy. Kiasme returned to the ocean and the plant guy stayed in a forest.

If you are wondering what ever happened to Sakura, Tobi, and Itachi well: Sakura ran away with Iatchi's brother Sasuke, Itachi was sent to the wild life because he was in a weasel suit (He couldn't get out of it) and Tobi became the new Akatsuki Leader.

* * *

**THE END**

**Well that was weird… anyway review.**


	2. Itachi in the Zoo

**Well seeing that you guys really liked this I will give you this second chapter. Hope you guys like it.**

* * *

"I've been trapped in this place for what? Like two or three years? Can't these stupid people tell the difference between a REAL weasel and a guy in a FREAKING weasel suit? Honesty I mean come on, its soooo obvious! "Itachi rocks back and forth in a corner.

"HEY MOMMY LIKE AT THE WEA-"Itachi snaps his head around growling at the little kid eye twitching and foaming at the mouth.

"MOMMY IT'S GONNA EAT MEEEEE!" the small child quickly runs to his mother crying.

"Like I said before stupid people." He wipes his mouth off.

"When I find Tobi he's going to wish he never met me or even heard my name. Sakura is gonna pay as well cause if she never told Tobi what my name met then he wouldn't have put me in this suit."

"Who's going to pay?" the raven haired man looks behind himself to see Sakura smirking at him.

"Well well well if it isn't Itachi, so Sakura this is what you wanted to show me?"

"_Please oh please tell me she didn't bring who I think she did."_ Itachi look besides seeing his little brother.

"Hey Teme what's so great about a giant unicorn….hey wait… A GIANT UNICORN…OMG WHAT THE HECK HAS THIS ZOO BEEN FEEDING IT?

"Dobe I told you on the way here there are no such things as unicorns."

"So what this THING in front your face then Teme?"

"It's my brother."

"Your brother is a unicorn?"

"_Please just kill me now. Why of all people it has to be them?"_

"Soooo Sakura you left Akastuki for Konoha huh?" Itachi asked.

"NOW ITS TALKING? Hey Sakura-Chan how come this magical unicorn knows your name?"

"I'll show you magical you foolish fox." He mumbles under his breathe.

Ignoring Naurto's stupidity Sakura looks back at Itachi, "Akastuki was getting boring and you guys were boring and the Leader was obsessed with waffles. Damn bastard didn't even want to share them. So I left because I didn't like it there."

"So what's this about you running off with my foolish little brother? What's so great about him anyway?"

"Well duh Itachi Sasuke has chicken butt for hair and it doesn't care about gravity."

"So you left because of Sasuke's hair?" Sakura nods her head.

"Well THAT'S STUPID YOU PINK HEADED MASHMELLOW!" Itachi tries grabbing Sakura through the bars.

Sakura walks over to the nearest zoo keeper she can find, "Um hey that weasel over there is going crazy maybe you should do something about him." Sakura ignores the screams of 'butt face, pigheaded, traitorous baboon,' and other names while smiling.

"Um yeahhhhhhhh he's always like that, we just wait until he tires himself out and then we have nothing to worry about." The zoo keeper starts yawning.

"You know you kinda remind me of this lazy kid back in my village."

"Dobe get off the ground your causing a scene."

"NO TEME! This magical unicorn might do an awesome trick and I'm gonna be here for front row seats DATTEBAYO!"

Itachi's eye starts twitching, "FOR THE LAST AND FINAL TIME I AM NOT A FREAKING MAGICAL UNICORN! AND I'M NOT GOING TO DO ANY TRICKS FOR YOU!"

"Sasuke-Teme this is the meanest unicorn I've even seen, no wonder that little kid ran to his mommy."

"Naruto I have nothing more to say to you, Itachi seeing you suffer is like a dream come true….so I bid you a farewell I'm going to the food stand, bye-bye." Sasuke starts walking away.

"Hey can you at least bring me back a cheeseburger or something."

"Didn't you ever pay any attention to the signs at the zoo when you use to take me?" Itachi shakes his head.

"It said 'DO NOT FEED THE ANIMALS' so yeah later weasel boy."

"YOU UNGREATFUL LITTLE FOOLISH TOMATO LOVING, CHICKEN HEADED BRAT, HOW DARE YOU. YOUR LUCKILY THIS CAGE IS HOLDING ME BACK. YEAH YOU BETTER WAY AWAY! No wait Sasuke I was just kidding please come back pleaseeeee don't leave me here with these morons! SAKURA AW COME ON I DIDN'T MEAN ALL THAT STUFF I SAID ABOUT YOU! You know pink is actually my favorite color! SAKURA-CHAN COME BACKKKKKKK." Itachi watches as Sasuke and Sakura walk away together.

"You know for a magical unicorn you suck, Dattebayo."

"Aren't you supposed to leave too?"

"Nah this one time I stayed a night in the zoo and when I woke up I was in a monkey cage because the zoo people thought I was a giraffe isn't that just weird mister unicorn…..wait are you a fairy? I know now! You're my fairy god mother aren't you!"

"I soooo feel sorry for that Kyubbi right now." Itachi tiredly walks back over to his corner, ignoring the blond ninja who was still talking about unicorns and fairies.

"Well I guess I'm stuck here until someone else that's on my side realizes that I'm in the zoo, but wait why Konoha Zoo of all places. Well it's a lot better than that stupid zoo Orochimaru tried to open. Something is seriously wrong with him; I mean come that would make a zoo filled with cotton candy animals instead of real animals?"

Even when the zoo was close and Itachi was sleep Naruto continued rambling until a monkey knocked him out with a banana. Then the monkey and some others drag the orange ninja into their cage and made Naruto their monkey god.

* * *

**Well I hope guys enjoy it, let me know if you want another chapter or not. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Bye-Bye and please leave a review**


	3. Freedom

I don't own Naruto

* * *

ReCap:

_"Naruto I have nothing more to say to you, Itachi seeing you suffer is like a dream come true….so I bid you a farewell I'm going to the food stand, bye-bye." Sasuke starts walking away._

_"Hey can you at least bring me back a cheeseburger or something."_

_"Didn't you ever pay any attention to the signs at the zoo when you use to take me?" Itachi shakes his head._

_"It said 'DO NOT FEED THE ANIMALS' so yeah later weasel boy."_

_"YOU UNGREATFUL LITTLE FOOLISH TOMATO LOVING, CHICKEN HEADED BRAT, HOW DARE YOU. YOUR LUCKILY THIS CAGE IS HOLDING ME BACK. YEAH YOU BETTER WAY AWAY! No wait Sasuke I was just kidding please come back pleaseeeee don't leave me here with these morons! SAKURA AW COME ON I DIDN'T MEAN ALL THAT STUFF I SAID ABOUT YOU! You know pink is actually my favorite color! SAKURA-CHAN COME BACKKKKKKK." Itachi watches as Sasuke and Sakura walk away together._

_"You know for a magical unicorn you suck, Dattebayo."_

_"Aren't you supposed to leave too?"_

_"Nah this one time I stayed a night in the zoo and when I woke up I was in a monkey cage because the zoo people thought I was a giraffe isn't that just weird mister unicorn…..wait are you a fairy? I know now! You're my fairy god mother aren't you!"_

_"I soooo feel sorry for that Kyuubi right now." Itachi tiredly walks back over to his corner, ignoring the blond ninja who was still talking about unicorns and fairies._

_"Well I guess I'm stuck here until someone else that's on my side realizes that I'm in the zoo, but wait why Konoha Zoo of all places. Well it's a lot better than that stupid zoo Orochimaru tried to open. Something is seriously wrong with him; I mean come that would make a zoo filled with cotton candy animals instead of real animals?"_

_Even when the zoo was close and Itachi was sleep Naruto continued rambling until a monkey knocked him out with a banana. Then the monkey and some others drag the orange ninja into their cage and made Naruto their monkey god._

End of Recap

* * *

After being forced to stay in Konoha Zoo for almost two years. Itachi finally escaped.

Traveling through the forest he stops to take a break. Sitting on the ground with in minutes his was surrounded by birds, rabbits, and what looked like a squirrel glaring at him. With every ounce of strength the raven haired Uchiha tried to scare off the fluffy small animals but with no luck, they would just return to him.

"Okay first things first, I need to find a way to get out of this weasel suit. Next thing find Sasuke and glue a pink and purple princess crown on his head and change his wardrobe. I always sort of wanted a sister," When Itachi smiled the little animals decided to run (or fly), and run fast .

"I teach Poopura (Sakura) not to mess with this Uchiha! Plus my hair is way cooler then Sasuke's. Ladies love long flowing in the wind hair. Ahem any way I need to find that stupid pumpkin faced moron Tobi to undo this Jutsu. Why the hell is there a Jutsu for glue anyway! Whoever made it must be a very sad excuse of a person that has no type of life what so ever."

After talking to himself for more than twenty minutes the weasel suit clad Uchiha started his journey toward the Hidden Mist Village. He heard that Tobi got bored again and went to travel. (More like run from Deidara) unaware of a pair of yellow eyes watching him.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura finally made it back from the zoo, but by one short.

"Oi Haruno... where did the Baka dobe go?" Sasuke asked after realizing that the annoying blond was not with them.

"Last time I checked he was bothering Itachi when we went to go to the food court. I'm sure his fine, probably was locked up with the animals again. We can go back for him later."

"I say we should just leave the dobe there less morons in the village running around yelling 'Dattebayo' with everything he does."

"Everything?"

"I'm going to go get ramen DATTEBAYO! I have to use the little ninja's room DATTEBAYO! I'm a big kid now DATTEBAYO!' and so on." Sasuke said putting his  
hands in his pockets.

"Awww why did you stop it was getting funny."

"That would be the reason that I stopped. I don't do funny...and don't you dare say  
anything about my hair Haruno."

"Sometimes you're no fun Sasu-Kun." Sakura pouts before walking away from the grumbling Uchiha.

* * *

Sorry for taking so very long. I get bored with things easily and distracted so yeah. I do hope you guys like the chapter. I will try to update when more weird things happen again. Sorry for any mistakes. Now if you excuse me I have to defeat Danzou in Ultimate Ninja Impact. Stupid wrinkly old guy! He cheats too much, which is why he's going to get his butt kicked by Weasel Boy :3

Thanks to those who reviewed:

RandomAwesomer101

Abugs Write Stories Too

Uchiha Bara

Hello

LeikoUchiha

XGangstaGirX

XRickyxRedemptionX

I'll make the next chapter really long!

Til next time bye bye~


	4. This is Madness

Still no Naruto owning

* * *

Recap:

_Sasuke and Sakura finally made it back from the zoo, but by one short._

_"Oi Haruno... where did the Baka dobe go?" Sasuke asked after realizing that the annoying blond was not with them._

_"Last time I checked he was bothering Itachi when we went to go to the food court. I'm sure his fine, probably was locked up with the animals again. We can go back for him later."_

_"I say we should just leave the dobe there less morons in the village running around yelling 'Dattebayo' with everything he does."_

_"_Everything_?"_

_"I'm going to go get ramen DATTEBAYO! I have to use the little ninja's room DATTEBAYO! I'm a big kid now DATTEBAYO!' and so on." Sasuke said putting his  
hands in his pockets._

_"Awww why did you stop it was getting funny."_

_"That would be the reason that I stopped. I don't do funny...and don't you dare say  
anything about my hair Haruno."_

_"Sometimes you're no fun Sasu-Kun." Sakura pouts before walking away from the grumbling Uchiha._

* * *

"Woot! Finally out of there! Meh it smelled like Sasuke's attitude in there," Naruto was finally able to escape the monkey cage when they were distracted by meal time. He had a couple of bruises and scratches from when one of them attached itself to his face.

After running into everything, falling everywhere, and rolling around he was able to get the little monkey off his face.

Well his hair was the same color as a banana that did explain why they would follow his every moment.

They didn't see him as a God; they saw him as a giant banana fruit snack. After escaping to the other side of the bars he was hit in the head with that stupid yellow fruit.

"Stupid monkey's how dare they hit the future Hokage in the head with a banana! I'll show you butt scratchers! Just wait until I've become Hokage I'll have all you're bananas taken from yo- ITAI!" This time it was a mud that hit his head….or at least he hoped it was mud.

Ignoring the screeching that sounded like laughier behind him he walks over to the food court, he just really hoped he didn't smell like monkey butt.

"First thing I'll do when I get back to Konoha is bug Baa-Chan and Pervy-Sage. Then my next victim shall be Sasuke-Teme! I might teach Konohamaru some of my mad skillz DATTEBAYO!" Naruto's eyes scan over the menu, before his eyes widen in fear.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE HOKAGE!" He slams his hands down on the counter, spit shoots all over the cashier's face and clothes during his yelling.

"What seems to be the problem sir?" The teen asked in a boring tone, wiping the spit from his face.

"Where's the Ramen? How do you people not have Ramen?" Naruto was trying his hardest not to cry or start flipping over tables.

"Well sir that stuff is bad for you and it's really not healthy if you walk and eat with it." Naruto's eyes narrowed at the response that he got.

"You good sir should be repeatly slapped with an elephant's tail, you people are sick! Every food place should have Ramen! I can't stand it here. I leave now! But just that you know if you're ever attacked by zombie ninja marshmallows then I shall laugh. Laugh I say!" With that Naruto walks away from the food court with his nose in the air.

'_What a wack job sheesh.'_

* * *

"That's like the best fo- OI! The magical unicorn is gone!" Naruto slams himself into the cage bars startling the weasels inside. He pays no attention to the hissing directed at him

"Man this sucks Dattebayo! I wanted my wish granted, I could had wish Ramen for all eternity!" He kicks the bars before he continued his walk out of the zoo….but he has no since of directions so it might take him a while.

* * *

Sasuke had this very strange feeling that someone or something was following him.

Was he just imagining it? Or did he eat a really bad tomato?

It couldn't have been Sakura, because she told him that she would only stalk him on Tuesdays, and he believed that today was Friday…..yes there was a schedule for when Sakura stalked him.

His fan girls on the other hand stalked him every chance that could get. But today was different, today they were following what they thought was him. But it was a clone instead. Hehe stupid fan girls.

Maybe that creep Orochimaru was after him again. He hoped not because he was really tired of seeing buttbows everywhere he went.

That hideous unattractive, but very nice shade of purple buttbows.

"Hello Sasuke," Dang it not HIM of all people.

This one is one of his recent stalkers, at least this one didn't watch everything like Orochimaru and his fan girls did.

"Now what do you want?"

"An apology is what I want Uchiha."

"So you're going to keep following me everywhere until this so called apology comes?" Sasuke raises an eyebrow at the figure in front of him.

"Yes that indeed is correct. Maybe if you didn't do what you did to Patches then I wouldn't have to waste my time with you."

"Maybe 'Patches' shouldn't have been in my tomatoes and he wouldn't had to meant his sudden end." Sasuke rolls his eyes at the boy.

"Patches is a girl."

"You mean was."

"Shut you're pretty boy face Uchiha! It's your fault that it was 'was' instead of 'is'"

"Calm down. You're not making any sense."

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down you mentally disturbed emo."

'Wha did he just call me an emo?'

"Okay look just go home, I got things to do and you're bothering me."

"I'll leave for now Uchiha, but you aren't getting off that easy."

"Loser." Sasuke mumbles under his breath.

"I HEARD THAT!"

"Hn."

* * *

Okay I'm back for now. I had a bunch of fun with this chapter. XD I did go to a restaurant and this random guy was yelling about not having some type of food. I forgot what food. But it was funny though.

The next scene was from me and my cousin, he killed this lady bug and I was having a fit about it XP so he became one with the floor.

Any who can anyone guess who the person Sasuke was talking to? If you can you get a preview of the next chapter.

Thank you:

Thunder Krystal

For reviewing.

Sorry for any mistakes.


	5. Lost?

Still no owning

* * *

Recap:

_It couldn't have been Sakura, because she told him that she would only stalk him on Tuesdays, and he believed that today was Friday…..yes there was a schedule for when Sakura stalked him._

_His fan girls on the other hand stalked him every chance that could get. But today was different, today they were following what they thought was him. But it was a clone instead. Hehe stupid fan girls._

_Maybe that creep Orochimaru was after him again. He hoped not because he was really tired of seeing buttbows everywhere he went._

_That hideous unattractive, but very nice shade of purple buttbows._

_"Hello Sasuke," Dang it not HIM of all people._

_This one is one of his recent stalkers, at least this one didn't watch everything like Orochimaru and his fan girls did._

_"Now what do you want?"_

_"An apology is what I want Uchiha."_

_"So you're going to keep following me everywhere until this so called apology comes?" Sasuke raises an eyebrow at the figure in front of him._

_"Yes that indeed is correct. Maybe if you didn't do what you did to Patches then I wouldn't have to waste my time with you."_

_"Maybe 'Patches' shouldn't have been in my tomatoes and he wouldn't had to meant his sudden end." Sasuke rolls his eyes at the boy._

_"Patches is a girl."_

_"You mean was."_

_"Shut you're pretty boy face Uchiha! It's your fault that it was 'was' instead of 'is'"_

_"Calm down. You're not making any sense."_

_"Don't you dare tell me to calm down you mentally disturbed emo."_

_'Wha did he just call me an emo?'_

_"Okay look just go home, I got things to do and you're bothering me."_

_"I'll leave for now Uchiha, but you aren't getting off that easy."_

_"Loser." Sasuke mumbles under his breath._

_"I HEARD THAT!"_

_"Hn."_

End of Recap

* * *

Itachi never knew that he could hate something so much more then the doctors, right now he did and that was the forest.

He wouldn't admit it out loud but he believed that he was lost, and it was all because of that stupid over-sized Teddy Bear chasing him.

He was on the right track but was distracted by the smell of fresh fish and he was just so hungry~

Okay so maybe he shouldn't have stolen it's dinner and just maybe the bear wouldn't have tried to make weasel stew out of him.

Itachi couldn't help it! That fish was asking to be eaten by him. He wasn't sure how many days or how long he was out here.

So lost, cold, and possibly smelly Itachi tried to figure out where he was after escaping the pyscho animal.

Still not paying any attention, Itachi didn't notice a face pop out from the ground right next to him.

"_Itachi?"_

He couldn't even remember why he escaped again.

"_**Oi! Pretty boy!"**_

Itachi was sick of giant plants trying to eat him, birds trying to drop poop bombs on him, and freaking sick of this stupid weasel suit!

"_He's doing this on purpose isn't he and why is in a weasel suit...is he into cosplaying animals?"_

"_**I'll bit off his god forsaken arm if he is! Who cares he's a freak of nature anyway!"**_

This stupid chakra absorbing weasel suit! He swore on his long flowing hair that Tobi was going to pay! He couldn't even see his long flowing hair because the suit had a hood on it.

Itachi wanted to cry, but he was a man. Not just any man, but an Uchiha! And Uchiha's don't cry like little weenie babies!

"_**Where the hell did Pein find a cry baby like him?"**_

Sucking up his tears and wiping his nose on his sleeve, Itachi continue walking. Stepping on Zetsu's face on the way or more like running it over when he heard a roar in the background. That dang bear was still after him!

"**That's **_it! __**I'm **__going __**kill **__him!" _Zetsu shrieked before fading back into the ground.

* * *

"People of this monkey butt smelling place! As the greatest ninja who ever lived, it is my sworn duty… hehe duty. To bring back that magical unicorn! I will not rest until its safe and sound back in its cage! Or until I get my wish for Ramen forever! But first this ninja of greatness must find a way out of here! Who is willing to help?" Naruto ignores the yells of 'moron' and 'stupid', looking out at the crowd gathering around the pole he was standing on.

"Yes yes I know I'm awesome no need to crowd at my epicness! You can bow down though." He grins wiping finger across his nose.

"Oi! Brat you need to get down from there right now!" Yelled one of the zoo keepers.

"Eh? Shut it old man! I'm busy!" Naruto shouts back.

"Get down you little punk!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Never!" Naruto blows a raspberry at the man causing his spit to cover the man.

"You will" He wipes of his face.

"You can't make me old fart!" a vein pops on the side of his head.

"I can so you moron!"

"Not!" He turns his back at the guy, throwing his head back laughing.

The zoo keeper spots a rock on the ground, picking it up he chucks it at the back off the blonde's head. The crowd backs away when Naruto came tumbling down on his face from the top of the pole as the zoo keeper watched happily.

"HA! Told ya I could make ya!"

"ItaiItaiItai! Oi old man that hurt! WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU PEOPLE! FIRST I GET LOCKED UP, NEXT YOU DON'T SERVE RAMEN, AND NOW YOU ATTACK MY GREATNESS WITH A MERE PEBBLE!" The blonde sits up rubbing his face.

"Nothing is wrong with me, there's something wrong with you!"

"I just wanted to know the way out! So I can go home!"

"Oh? Well the exit is right over there." He points over Naruto shoulder; following the finger the boy almost lost his cool. All that time it was there? He couldn't believe!

"Hm, you guys are still jerks!" with that Naruto jumps to his feet running through the gates. "SO LONG SUCKERS!"

"I feel sorry for Konoha if that kid is one of their ninjas."

* * *

After having a little funeral for Patches, Shino wanted to go teach that stupid little emo pants Uchiha a lesson. Out of all his bugs Patches was his absolute favorite.

And that Uchiha had to take her away from him! He would pay…..oh how he would pay.

Maybe he could get Shikamaru to help….but now he has to work alone on this one.

This was personal, very personal! Uchiha Sasuke would regret the day he messed with Shino A-

"Shino it is time for us to feast." His father told him before disappearing

Right after his meal THEN shall the Uchiha would pay!

* * *

**Kay my energy has burned out. Meaning sleepy time! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. XD I love picking on Itachi and Naruto, it's fun to do so.**

**Any who Thank you:**

**Sapphire-hime of China**

**Thunder Krystal**

**JaggerMania**

**For the reviews!**

**See you guys next week!**


	6. Note

Ah yes the Randomness of the Akatsuki~ not to worry there shall be more Randomness soon! We'll find out what happens to our dear weasel, and the other members. But first I have to focus on my other stories, seeing as this one is the easiest one I have. :D Akatsuki Randomness shall be continued once more!

Sorry once again for not updating this!

p.s don't review on this


End file.
